haklikfandomcom-20200214-history
HaClique
HaClique (AKA The Clique/HaClick/The Click/Haklik) (Hebrew: הקליק) is an Israeli rock band founded in 1980 comprised of Dani Dothan (Vocals), Eli Avramov (Guitar), Ovad Efrat (Bass) and Jean-Jacques Goldberg (Drums). The band were originally around for three years, and reunited twice, once in 1988, in which they recorded and released their live album, and again in 1999, releasing their mini-album in 2002, exclusive to their box-set which was released the same year. They became well known in Israel for songs like "Incubator", "Golem", "Ani Avud", "Al Tadliku Li Ner" and "Kol Haemet". In their time, they released two albums, a live album, a mini-album, a box-set and three singles. History The first two songs attributed to the band were by Dani Dothan and Eli Avramov: "One With Experience" and "Step Out to the World", these would later be later released 1995 on the compilation "קצת אחר 3". Dothan and Avramov joined Jean-Jacques Goldberg and Ovad Efrat to establish HaClique in order to be different from the main stream music of the time. In 1980, the four of them, along with guitarist Uzi Binder, recorded the songs "Tzaleket Ktana" and "Makom Belibech", which were released as a 7" record. The first few live shows were at cinema "Paris" in Tel-Aviv http://mooma.mako.co.il/Biography.asp?ArtistId=2775&TextId=153 In 1981, their first record, Ima Ani Lo Rotze Lehigamel, was released. It included the songs: "Yeled Mavchena", "Ima Ani Lo Rotze Lehigamel", "Golem" and "Incubator" http://mooma.mako.co.il/Discs.asp?ArtistId=2775&AlbumId=4647. These songs describe the test tube birth of a child to his death. The record wasn't a great success but with a thousand or so copies sold it made the charts in Israel. In 1982, HaClique joined with Rami Fortis and Ronen Ben Tal of Chromosome and Jean Conflict. The purpose was to play at the connection festival in Eilat and although this came to nothing, they continued to appear together at club "Linguini" in Tel Aviv for three months. In 1983, their second album, Olam Tzafuf, was released which included the songs: "Kol Haemet", "Mondina", "Hey Yaldon", "Yalda Mefuneket", "Ani Avud", "Al Tadliku Li Ner" and "Bear Hug"http://mooma.mako.co.il/Discs.asp?ArtistId=2775&AlbumId=4646. This record mentioned relations between homosexuals, which had been unseen before in Israeli music. At the same time, a single from the album, "Al Tadliku Li Ner" was released, about the Lebanon War. That same year, the band played mainly in Tel Aviv at the club, Dan Cinema but also appeared a few times in Jerusalem and Haifa. They found success but some members thought that they would not get the exposure they deserved without compromise. Due to this disagreement, HaClique didn't so much as break up, but went into hiatus.http://mooma.mako.co.il/Biography.asp?ArtistId=2775&TextId=153#2 In 1988 the band reunited and recorded a live album, Live In Tel-Aviv, at 'Real Time', releasing it as a limited edition vinyl record. In 1995, Dani Dothan recorded a solo album All of the Forbidden Loves under the record label "The Third Ear". Ovad Efrat and Eli Avramov played on the record. In 2002, the band released a box set containing their two previous studio albums Ima Ani Lo Rotze Lehigamel, Olam Tzafuf and a new album, Hakol Mushlam, including the songs: "Eretz Israel 2000" and "Hakol Mushlam".http://www.discogs.com/HaClique-HaClique-The-Clique-HaKufsa-The-Box/release/1405540 Three promo CD singles were also released to promote the box-set; "Incubator", "Al Tadliku Li Ner" and "Eretz Israel 2000". In 2004 the band announced new live dates at "Barbie" in Tel Aviv with keyboardist Jasmin Even. And on 28 December 2006, band member Jean-Jacques Goldberg died after a two year struggle with cancer.http://mooma.mako.co.il/Biography.asp?ArtistId=2775&TextId=539 Members *Dani Dothan (Lead Vocals, Lyrics) (born January 15 - February 15 1954 in Jerusalem) *Ovad Efrat (Bass) (born 1956 in Jaffa, Tel-Aviv) *Eli Avramov (Rhythm Guitar, Music) (born 1954 in Jerusalem) Former members *Jean-Jacques Goldberg (Drums) (born 22 October 1955 in Belgium - died 28 December 2006 in Marseilles) *Uzi Binder (Lead Guitar) (born 24 July 1957) *Jasmin Even (Keys) (born 12 December 1978) Discography Albums *''Ima Ani Lo Rotze Lehigamel'' (1981) *''Olam Tzafuf'' (1983) *''Live In Tel-Aviv'' (1988) *''Hakol Mushlam'' (2002) - appeared only in the Box set *''Hakufsa'' (Box Set collecting and re-mastering their first two albums) (2002) Singles *''Tzaleket Ktana'' (b-side: Makom Belibech) (1980) *''Al Tadliku Li Ner'' (promo 12" single) (1983) *''Milim Zolot'' (Three Versions) (1998) *''Incubator'' (Hakufsa promo CD single) (2002) *''Al Tadliku Li Ner'' (Hakufsa promo CD single) (2002) *''Eretz Israel 2000'' (Hakufsa promo CD single) (2002) References External links * http://mooma.mako.co.il/artist.asp?ArtistId=2775 Category:Israeli rock music groups he:הקליק